Story of the Wild Ones
by WhiteSupernova
Summary: The Wild Ones, are a team universal known, consisting of eight members. They are known as music-band and as militarily team, which are fighting against the Evil. Everybody knows how strong the wild ones are... (Full summary inside) warning: bad english and grammar mistakes
1. Chapter of Information

**_Information-Chapter_**

Hey^^, this Chapter explain some things about the story and it have some Informations about the stories.

 **Explanation** :

This ist the Backstory of the Wild Ones, which are playing a role in my story: "TMNT - Let's Change the World" Just a little information: the turtles and other TMNT-Characters aren't really going to play roles in this story. But since it's the Backstory of the Wild Ones and it's belongs somehow to "TMNT - Let's Change the World'' will I upload it here.

I hope you enjoy it :)

By the Way I'm going to write it in Season-form, means it's going to be out several season (scheduled are it's going to be out 13 seasons). Which are made out several episodes with the exception of the first season, the prologue are going to have ten chapters.

 **Summary:**

The Wild Ones, are a team universal known, consisting of eight members. They are known as music-band and as militarily team, which are fighting against the Evil. Everybody knows how strong the wild ones are. Each one of them decree over enormous powers and this is why are so many bounty-hunter after them. Especially after Aurora, the leader of the team. Because she is the bearer of the thirteen tailed wolf of the thirteen elements. But no one is ever going to catch the Wild Ones, becausr their motto ist: ,,We are young, wild, free and inseparable!'' But how did it all began ? How did the wild ones meet ech other and became a team ? It all started with several letters and a rare and special Rainbow...

 _The Names of the Seasons_

 _ **Season 1: How it all began... (prologue)**_

 _ **Season 2: The Secret of Atlantika**_

 _ **Season 3: The Rainbow-nebula**_

 _ **Season 4: Oceania - the planet of the oceans**_

 _ **Season 5: Melody - the planet of the music**_

 _ **Season 6: The prophecy of the triplets**_

 _ **Season 7: Secrets and Memories**_

 _ **Season 8: An Organization emerges**_

 _ **Season 9: Eternal Friendship**_

 _ **Season 10: The Labyrinth of the Death**_

 _ **Season 11: The Last Battle in Hell**_

 _ **Season 12: The End... is only the Beginning...**_

 _ **Season 13: 500 years of Training...**_

 _(Name of the Season can change sometimes...)_

Mainstory-link: 

s/12444231/1/TMNT-Let-s-Change-the-World


	2. Season 0: How it all began Episode 0

**Season 1: How it all began... Episode 0.**

 _Everything started about Thousands of years ago in another dimension, which was far away from us and was named Gaia. This Dimension was consited of three layers, which were different from each other. The first layer ist named Sirira, the realm of heaven. It was the home of many angel-creatures and was ruled by the well-known and Plastik god. The middle-layer was called Fantasya, realm of fantasy. In which were living many mythical creatures and other beings like elementary creatures. Next to Fantasya lies Makai, the realm of Hell, in which are living of course demon-creatures and it's ruled by the devil._

 _Created was this all by the three Creators: Anubis, the god of darkness, Gaia, the goddess of Elements and Aurora, the goddess of light. The Gods created three powerful beings, which were the guardians of gaia._

 _The First Creature was the thirdteen-tailed wolf of the thirdteen elements: gold, silver, fire, water, plants, air, light, darkness, life, death, sound, energy and illusion. She was named Anju. The Second Creature was named Neji, the phoenix of the golden sun and silver moon. The third being was Njiu, the black Eagle of death._

 _For many Thousands of years this creatures protected the dimension from war and suffering but someday the Guardians of Gaia just disappeared without a trace... like their creators..._

 _Nobody couldn't have knew that the guardians did sacrificed themself to save the whole dimension from the eternal darkness..._

 _One day they are going to protect the dimension again but before that they sealed themself in three special boxes. But these three boxes couldn't bear the creatures for ever... new vessels had to come and exactly this happenend soon. Beings which are the best to bear this creatures are hybird out angels and demons. But sadly such beings were very rare..._

 _But one day in the realm of hell were born triplets, which were angel-demons. The creatures sealed themself in the triplets, before those were born._

 _And this was the basic for a great, adventurous, exciting and fatefui journey._

 _The triplets should be seperated for a long time from each other, but this wasn't going to be for ever..._

 _Someday they are going to be reunited again to full fill their destiny together..._

PS: Sorry for the bad english and grammar mistakes :(


End file.
